warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Brutal Tide
|rarity = Rare |droppedby = Toxic Ancient }} Brutal Tide is one of two Stance mods for hand & feet weapons, featuring highly agile sweeping kicks combined with powerful fist attacks. Can be equipped on: * Kogake* * Obex* *Denotes weapon with matching Stance Mod polarity. Combos Notes * Inferno is very slow by default, and the user can take their time with the key presses for the individual parts of each combo. * The first E in both combos is a multi-hit attack that moves the user forward, damaging all enemies you pass through or near. ** You can combo cancel after the first E by using and holding your block button near then end of the animation for a second, allowing you to repeat this to continuously dash forward as well as prevent the breakdance portion that locks you in place. ** You can also combo the first E into a quick Roling Blast slide attack. This will cancel the breakdance, allow for faster movement than block canceling, and ends up dealing some decent damage if you hit both the dash and the kick. ** Canceling after the first E proves to be a decently fast mode of transportation, granted you have enough attack speed. You'll need a fully stacked Berserker and Fury mod or Volt's Speed and/or Valkyr's Warcry. If you can reach these speeds, the dash will allow you to reach speeds faster than you would sprinting as well as cost less stamina per distance traveled. * "Roling" Blast is spelled that way in-game. * Equipping this stance will increase weapon's stamina cost per swing by 50%. Tips * To properly execute the Rushing Fire combo, pause while watching the flare animation (the "breakdance move") ending with a straight punch, and when it's finished, continue pressing the melee key. ** You can also hold down backwards to force the combo, although the end hit will perform oddly if the key is held during the dash. Instead of dashing forwards normally, your frame will make a sharp turn near halfway through the animation. * The final hit in Rushing Fire, which is a strong forward punch, will knock down enemies in an area around the user as it moves forward even if they aren't directly hit. ** When used with the Obex, it also has a chance to proc on affected targets, which can deal damage to more adjacent targets. ** Use caution when using extreme attack speeds (Berserker, Volt's Speed and/or Valkyr's Warcry), as the final punch, which is already fast by default, might cause you to launch great distances due to the increased attack speed. * Every combo in this stance can hit multiple targets if they are within range, making it useful against enemies that like to bunch up like the Infestation. Use Reach to further this effect. Media GREATEST STANCE MOD EVER - BRUTAL TIDE - Warframe Hints Tips Warframe - Brutal Tide Combo Melee 2.0 Gameplay ! Warframe Brutal Tide Stance de:Brutale Flut Category:Mods Category:Melee Mods Category:Stance Mods Category:Sparring Category:Update 13